


Determination

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alignment Swap, BAMF Lonnie, Chaotic Good Lonnie, Day 17, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), F/F, Fictober 2020, Neutral Good Uma, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Lonnie had started a revolution. She wasn’t like her parents. She wasn’t one to follow orders. She was there to lead. People started calling her ‘General’. Because in a world of princesses, she was calling the shots. And it felt good. Lonnie was a warrior who did whatever it took to get her message heard. She was born to fight, but she had decided to lead.Uma had been living a life full of mischief and deception. A life fit for pirates. She hadn't had to worry about politics or leadership. Until a certain girl from Auradon, whom everyone called General, recruited her friends.
Relationships: Li Lonnie/Uma
Kudos: 14
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

She and Ben had gotten off to a difficult start to being classmates. But the perfect one to become friends.

Lonnie had approached him on the first day of school ordering him to make some changes to Auradon Prep’s misogynistic laws. She had yelled at him. Lonnie had pointed her sword at him and escorted him to the headmistress’s office. When they called her parents, they had been proud of her posture and stubbornness. By the end of the week, Ben and Lonnie had become good friends.

She and Audrey were off to a curious beginning. Perfect for a princess and a hero. Terrible for two friends.

Lonnie had seen Audrey with Ben throughout the week. And to her, it was obvious that Audrey was seriously in love with Ben. The perfect prince. But when a ball had nearly hit Audrey in a friendly baseball game, Lonnie, much taller, stronger, and more agile than most girls her age, leaped into the air and kicked the ball into the woods. When the danger passed, Lonnie helped Audrey up and she noticed the way Audrey was looking at her. As princesses looked at their brave princes. And although Lonnie wanted to run away from the butterflies in her belly, it was as if she had stolen the role of the hero in Auradon Prep. On more than one occasion, she had come to the rescue of a princess, usually Audrey. Not that Lonnie had planned to become popular with the girls. But it was kind of nice. And sometimes it was reciprocal. But then it was hard to have a good friend when the girls looked at her the way they did with the boys. So, her friendship with Audrey was slow to start in the right way. But when they did, Lonnie knew it was nice to have someone to vent to and remind Lonnie that she shouldn’t always be the star of every adventure.

She and Chad had started terribly wrong. Perfect for teaching an idiot a lesson. Too bad for a boy who wasn’t really to blame.

When Lonnie saw that Chad was giving orders to every descendant of the _non-hero lineage_ (as Chad used to refer to), Lonnie became what Audrey called “the bully’s bully.” Although Lonnie liked to think of herself as the responsible adult as Chad matured. She began to corner him in the hallways and scare him to death for being a terrible person with other classmates. On one occasion, tired of seeing how he treated Dough, Lonnie challenged him to a duel. In front of all the students. When Lonnie won, she made Chad swear to be her right-hand man and follow her orders. Jane helped to make the deal unbreakable until Lonnie said so. And so, she turned to Chad on her little rebuilding and improvement project. Thus, Lonnie learned that Chad had been _made_ to be that way. That the gears turned in the opposite direction she wanted, like so many others in Auradon. And Lonnie was there, forcing his mind to something different. Something that she wanted to consider better. Lonnie had started a revolution. She wasn’t like her parents. She wasn’t one to follow orders. She was there to lead. People started calling her ‘ _General_ ’. Because in a world of princesses, she was calling the shots. And it felt good. Lonnie was a warrior who did whatever it took to get her message heard. She was born to fight, but she had decided to lead.

So, when Ben mentioned to them that he planned to bring in the descendants of villains, Lonnie leaned across the table.

“Everyone.” She pointed at him with the knife she was peeling her peach with. “Don’t pick one or two. Bring everyone.”

“But...”

“We will take care of those who have problems.” She smiled at Chad and said to him “This will be your moment to show all the princesses that you are their Prince Charming.”

Chad chuckled and nodded. He worked well when given orders. Chad liked rules, limits, and borders. And if Lonnie was all that, he was willing to break a couple of rules to be the hero everyone wanted.

Ben looked at her across the table. She gave him her widest smile. The one he summed up as chaotically good. That was Lonnie. The means to an end. She and Ben exchanged glances. He could be diplomacy, kindness, and charisma. She would be the attack force, the defensive wall, and the energy to win. Lonnie had decided that she liked the future that Ben offered them. A future full of opportunities for everyone. And she was going to defend that.

“Everybody.” Ben accepted with a smile and extended his hand towards her.

Lonnie was with him when he made the announcement. Even the adults feared her strength. In her kingdom, they called her a phoenix. Not like the European phoenix. No. She was Fenghuang. The phoenix of her people. Lonnie was the virtue of what was right. The grace to never fall into vice or corruption in power. She was a warrior who wanted a better world. No one dared to contradict Ben. And for every possible problem, Ben offered a solution. He would be a great king. Even if the current one had to be dethroned.

On the day the descendants were invited, Lonnie was leading a small group of warriors. Nothing threatening. Just a small escort for the kindly king who received every descendant interested in having a chance out of the island. As she might imagine, neither of them tried to give a problem seeing that her warriors were ready to defend Auradon.

But for a month, Lonnie joined others in putting out small fires. Descendants who tried to follow the path of their parents because it was the only thing they knew. Lonnie recruited some of them, to the horror of the Council members and Ben’s delight.

“My soldiers don’t welcome your acting as my private guard,” Ben commented to her once.

“It’s not my fault they are so bad at keeping you safe.” Lonnie laughed. “Does it bother you?”

He denied.

“I think everything would have been more difficult if I hadn’t had your support,” Ben confessed one afternoon that he invited her to his office.

Lonnie smiled at his words. Therefore, she liked working with Ben. That was why Lonnie liked the friendship Ben offered her. He made her feel like it was okay not to be a princess. Nor should she follow the path of her parents, following orders. That she had the right to give her opinion, to be passionate about what she believed in. And Lonnie believed that everyone deserved another chance. Even if that other chance required dragging their asses toward the right path.

Maybe Ben was right. And she was chaotic good. Auradon hadn’t been able to break her spirit to follow the rules.

“Then you must be glad that I’m more stubborn than my mother,” Lonnie commented amusedly.

At that moment, the office door opened. Lonnie immediately jumped into defensive mode, between her and Ben. But the figure, completely covered in purple garments, leaped towards Ben. He received her attack with his sword as Lonnie took down the figure.

Little.

Delicate.

Incredibly strong.

The stranger released themselves from her and positioned over her. Once again, they tried to attack Ben, but he only stopped the attack with his sword. Lonnie noticed that the stranger wasn’t using the sharp side of their sword. They weren’t trying to hurt Ben. Lonnie tried to pin them down with her legs, but they jumped away and leaped into the air.

Superhumanly agile.

The stranger stood behind Ben and put the non-cutting side of a dagger against Ben’s neck. Lonnie chuckled as she noticed that the stranger had to stand on the tips of their feet to reach their goal.

“Awesome,” Lonnie admitted.

“But you only recruited my friends, why not me?”

A girl.

With a beautiful voice.

“Oh... this isn’t about me?” Ben asked, trying to look at his captor.

The stranger pushed Ben to the side, dropping him onto his chair. She removed the veil that had been hiding her beautiful turquoise hair and intense black eyes.

This was how princesses must feel when Lonnie rescued them, she thought. As if the world had shaken under their feet.

“Your friends?”

“My name is Uma.” The girl closed the distance between them “You recruited Harry and Gil for your little... _army._ Why not me?”

Lonnie shrugged.

“I stopped them trying to steal a ship full of supplies. You weren’t with them.”

“I was distracting the owners of that ship.” Uma touched her throat.

“Do you want to join?” Lonnie looked at Ben and then at the girl “I’ve seen you in class. You’re smart. But you haven’t caused problems of any kind.”

“I don’t care if you are heroes or villains.” Uma highlighted “I don’t care if you are the General and he the King.”

Lonnie considered it. The girl was beautiful, and she knew how to fight. But Lonnie wasn’t sure if she would want to join someone whose motivations were so neutral. Her warriors knew they were there to do good. They were loyal.

“Lonnie...?” Ben asked, “She is Ursula’s daughter.”

“Problem with that?” The girl asked with a smile “I just wanted to join your little army.”

No, that meant that her voice could put anyone off or that she could change shape at will. Lonnie considered her options. Someone like Uma would be amazing among her warriors. But it could also be extremely dangerous.

“I just want to protect my friends.” Uma closed the distance between with Lonnie “And if I have to protect your pretty face in the process, I will.”

Lonnie felt her face heat up rapidly. Loyal. Her mind screamed with victory. Her heart sank in nervousness. This girl was loyal. Beautiful and loyal. Determined and deadly.

“What do you say, princess?” Uma insisted.

“I’m not a princess,” Lonnie whispered.

“Nor am I a prince.” Uma took her hand and kissed it.

“Tomorrow... first-”

“First thing in the morning. I know. I’ll be there with my boys.” Uma shrugged and looked at Ben “Take care of her. On the island, she would have inspired me to care for something more than what is mine.”

Uma left, with the same energy with which she entered. Lonnie found her seat awkwardly and looked at Ben in disbelief of what they had witnessed.

“I asked myself, what will you inspire in Uma here,” Ben commented out loud, amused.

No one had ever seen Lonnie without knowing how to respond or react.

“A happy ending?” She whispered.

Uma...

Ben had inspired her warrior spirit. But Uma... Uma had awakened something else in her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
